Integration of new network topologies into a cellular radio network gains more and more attraction and interest in both industry and academic instances. Some examples of the integration include heterogeneous networks related to deployment of macro, micro, pico, femto and relay cells in the same spectrum in an UMTS LTE or LTE-A (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System Long-Term Evolution-Advanced) of 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project). A step further is to enable heterogeneous local communication directly among devices and machines in the resources of the cellular radio network. Heterogeneous local communication may be defined to include direct device-to-device communications (between two terminal devices), communication within a cluster of terminal devices, a grid of local machines communicating with each other while performing other tasks, an advanced terminal device acting as a gateway or a relay for a group of low-capacity devices or machines in order to provide access to the cellular radio network, and secondary utilization of cellular system spectrum.